Nucleation of propylene based polymers for processing applications, such as in injection molding, sheet forming and solid-state terming may provide processing efficiencies. However, such nucleation can result in degradation in article properties, such as differential shrinkage and reduced optical properties. Accordingly, it is desired to provide polymers and processes of forming the same, wherein nucleation is utilized to improve processing while maintaining or improving the polymer properties in the polymer article.